Welcome To Hell
by Undone Misdeeds
Summary: A Song Fic based off of Hollywood Undead's song 'Been To Hell'. An exchange between Annabelle and Kelly, no pairing.


**Just a little Song Fic to Hollywood Undead's 'Been To Hell', a brilliant song in my opinion. I know its short, but there is only so much you can do with three minutes worth of song. This is based only shortly after Annabelle goes to St Trinian's, when everyone still thinks she won't survive there. I do not own St Trinian's or Hollywood Undead, or their song 'Been To Hell'. Enjoy!**

Annabelle was staring at the two girls wrestling around on the floor. Whenever she saw Taylor and Andrea they were always fighting, the two could never seem to give it a rest. They were equally matched with each other, one never failing to hit as hard as she got. The fight had been caused by Andrea, when asked to stand up and recite her poem; she began to read from Taylor's diary. Nobody seemed to know how the Emo had managed to get hold of it, but the fight that followed as soon as Taylor realised what Andrea was saying, provided everyone with the entertainment they needed that early in the morning. Annabelle seemed to be the only person fretting over the two girl's safety, horrific visions of one of them cracking their head open on a table flashed through her mind, the scenes only getting worse the more she worried. Hearing a giggle behind her as Taylor managed to flip Andrea over and pin her down, Annabelle looked behind her to see Kelly watching the fight, highly amused.

"Aren't you going to break it up?" She hissed at Kelly as she walked over to her.

"Nope." Kelly let out a small chuckle at the look on the younger girls face, _'when will she learn?'_

"But your Head Girl for Christ's sake!"

"Yep. Welcome to the school that will bring you to your knees."

"But you need to do something. They're going to kill each other!"

Rolling her eyes, Kelly looked straight at Annabelle, unimpressed. The girl had only been at the school for a couple of weeks and already, she was trying to tell Kelly how to do her job. Sighing slightly, she looked back at the fighting girls. Tilting her head to one side, she came to the conclusion that they were just having a bit of rough fun and they would be fine. And if it did end badly, well, it's not like the hospital can turn them away, they learnt that the hard way last time.

"You're going to drive me insane Kelly Jones." Annabelle muttered to herself more than anyone else, but the comment didn't go unnoticed by Kelly. Looking back at Fritton, she narrowed her eyes. Did this girl really not get it?

"Annabelle, you need to wake up and face it! Fucking taste the reality! You stuck in this school that you hate so much, that's what's fucked with your sanity. Not me or anyone else for that matter. If you don't want to be here then run of back to your daddy. Go on, no one here is stopping you."

Startled by the head girl's words, Annabelle was silent for a moment. Looking back at the fight, she contemplated what Kelly had said. Andrea had managed to flip the two girls over by this point and had Taylor pinned down with her legs, but was unable to do anything because one of Taylor's fellow Chav's had joined in and pulled Andrea's arms behind her. Looking back at Kelly, Annabelle was unable to read anything on her face as she watched the fight; it was like trying to read a book written in a forgotten language.

"I did try to leave at first, I mean, I called him and asked his to take me home but… well, it's not really as bad as they say. I mean, they stories aren't really all true are they? So, I dunno… you know what I mean?" Kelly looked at Annabelle with a blank expression for a couple of seconds, before letting out a low chuckle and shaking her head slightly.

"You have no idea do you. The stories are true, your just one of the foolish enough to think otherwise. You're a sheep among wolves Annabelle. While you're here, you're in the belly of the beast, and forgetting that may just cost you your life." Leaning forward, closer to the girl, for emphasis, Kelly continued with a small smile playing on her lips. "Fritton, this is the world's hell. We could show you the devil that lives inside all of us. We can take you to the edge and turn your regret into agony. We can make you sell your soul if we so wish. And if I were you, I wouldn't forget that in a hurry." Smirking at the horror spread across Annabelle's face, Kelly leaned back again, her eyes flicking back to the fight. Every Chav and Emo in the room had proceeded to join in while the girls were talking, and although the fight was vicious, no blood had yet been spilt, which was a record in St Trinian standards. Leaning against a wall, she looked back at Fritton Jr. She could see and read each thought that flickered across the young girls face, Kelly's words had caused a whirlwind inside Annabelle's head and Kelly could read it clearly. Smiling to herself again, she waited patiently for the girl to gather her thoughts, enjoying the little game she was playing with Annabelle's mind.

A loud crash came from the fight and Kelly's eyes snapped up to see what had caused it. Andrea had managed to push Taylor back into a desk, causing the Chav and table to go crashing into the wall; a large crack emanating from the impact of the collision of the table. Taylor quickly sprang up however, unmarked, and marched straight back into the battlefield to exert her revenge on the bewildered Emo.

"It can't be all bad; otherwise you all wouldn't have stayed here though right?" Kelly's attention was once again dragged back to Annabelle, and she sighed again, inwardly wondering if the girl actually knew when to quit.

"This is our home. We make it this way. We like it this way. Which clearly shows the difference between us and you. We fit in here, you don't. If you wanted to fit in here you should have said goodbye to your soul and hello to your vanity as soon as you stepped through those doors."

"So you're saying I could never fit in here?" Annabelle retorted, raising her chin slightly with a look of defence.

"Not a chance in hell. We'll break you, don't worry about that." The fight began to die down, as participants left to nurture bruises and cuts they had acquired. Bianca, one of Taylor's fellow Chav's, had finally managed to draw blood from several Emo's with her knuckle dusters, leaving many to admit defeat. Only Taylor and Andrea were left, fighting out their anger at each other in the middle of the room. Andrea managed to get Taylor in a secure headlock, and started taunting the Chav, mocking her.

Annabelle looked up at Kelly with a frown, her eyebrows narrowed at the head girl.

"What so that's it? I'm screwed?"

As Taylor finally surrendered to Andrea and the fight finished, Kelly looked back at Annabelle, her face void of any expression.

"Yep." Kelly stated with blank features, walking away and leaving the stunned Annabelle to simply stare after her; calling over her shoulder "Welcome to the world where dreams become nightmares."

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


End file.
